


Let me fuck you right back

by blahblahblahcollapse



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Harrington is an A+ dick rider spread the word, i don't know how this ended up being nealry 3k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahblahcollapse/pseuds/blahblahblahcollapse
Summary: Billy thought what he wanted was to get fucked, to get Steve’s dick inside of him and come apart at the feeling of Steve pounding into him, but this is ten times better. He doesn’t think anything could beat the way Steve is just using him, letting out guttural moan after guttural moan as he fucks himself on his dick, skin all the way from his face down to his groin flushed deep red with exertion.





	Let me fuck you right back

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a little headcanon a lovely pal over on tumblr sent me. [(original post/ask here)](https://steveharingtonsabandonmentissues.tumblr.com/post/173726316155/i-have-a-headcanon-steve-being-a-brat-in-bed-or)
> 
> Originally intended this to just be a quick little drabble, but it got away from me and turned into nearly 3k so I decided to post it here.
> 
> Enjoy!

Billy’s been teasing Steve all day. It started that morning when Billy showed up at school in his tightest pair of jeans, Steve’s favorite pair of jeans. He greeted Steve at his locker first thing, careful not to get too close with all their classmates milling about. And when the bell rang he walked away with an exaggerated sway of his hips, a wink thrown over his shoulder, all too pleased with himself for giving Steve a hard-on before first period even began, without so much as touching him.

It continued at lunch, when Billy ate his hot dog a little too enthusiastically, making eye-contact with Steve as he slid the sausage into his mouth, tongue dragging across the underside of it for several inches before closing his lips around it and biting down. It was all Steve could do to gulp down an entire bottle of water and turn his attention to Nancy and Jonathan’s conversation, praying to heaven that it would be enough to calm him down before lunch ended.

During gym Billy was pressed up against Steve at every opportunity, panting into his ear as he kept pace with him, hips flush with Steve’s ass. In the showers afterward Billy took his sweet time, soaping himself up from head to toe and looking Steve up and down, tongue falling out of his mouth to brush over his lips lasciviously.

Steve knew exactly what he was doing. Billy was usually pretty careful at school, because the last thing either of them wanted was to bring attention to their relationship. But sometimes he would get in these moods. Steve was never sure what prompted them, all he knew was that it meant Billy was desperate for a good, rough fuck.

“Let’s get out of here quick, yeah?” Billy whispered in Steve’s ear when he sauntered up to his locker after last period. Steve took his time stashing his textbooks and shutting his locker before turning to face the other boy, feigning ignorance.

“I was thinking we could go to the arcade with Dustin and the other shitheads for a couple hours.” He shrugged, and Billy’s smirk flattened immediately, eyes narrowing in a frustrated glare.

“Seriously, Harrington?” He asked. “I know you can be thick sometimes, but you can’t be serious right now.”

“What?” Steve replied, tilting his head to the side and biting his lip coquettishly. “Did you have something else in mind?” Billy glanced around the mostly empty hall and leaned in a little closer, voice dropping low enough to hopefully not be overheard.

“If you don’t take me back to your house and fuck me into your mattress right now I’m going to drop to my goddamn knees right here.” He growled in Steve’s ear, reaching down briefly to cup Steve’s crotch and squeeze. Steve jumped a little at that, surprised at Billy’s boldness. He must really be aching for it.

“All you had to do was ask, babe.” Steve grinned, recovering quickly as he smacked Billy's hand away. He did a double take of the hallway to make sure the coast was clear before pressing his lips to the other boy's cheek in a featherlight kiss and then pulled away. Billy followed close at his heels all the way out to their cars.

-

Steve’s barely through his front door before Billy’s on him, pulling him in close and raking his teeth up his neck hungrily. Steve lets him suck on his neck for a few seconds, his own hands snaking down into Billy’s back pockets and squeezing at the soft flesh of his ass. Billy’s hips rock forward at that, hard line of his dick pressing against Steve’s own dick through their jeans, and he bites down on the flesh of Steve’s neck.

“C’mon,” Steve removes his hands and pats Billy’s ass once before pulling away. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Let’s fuck here,” Billy answers, shaking his head and reaching out to pull Steve back in. Steve chuckles a little in response. On the one hand he does like the idea of fucking right here on the stairs, but he’s not confident his parents won’t be home soon; and he’s not overly fond of them finding out about him and Billy like that. He grabs Billy’s hands from where they’re curled around his waist and turns to the stairs, tugging until Billy follows him up.

When they get to Steve’s room Billy kicks the door shut behind them and makes quick work of taking off his clothes while Steve takes a seat on the bed and watches.

“Take off your clothes, Harrington,” Billy says, hard dick bobbing freely between his legs as he tosses his underwear onto the pile of clothes he’s just removed. Steve sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and levels Billy with a look that says “Make me.” Billy normally likes a challenge, but he’s been on edge all day, and he doesn’t want to play games today. He just wants to get fucked. So he crosses the room in a few quick strides and steps into the V of Steve’s legs. He grabs at the hem of his shirt first, pulling it up to reveal the pale skin of his stomach, then his chest, and then urges Steve to lift his arms so he can pull it off over his head. He drops his head to place featherlight kisses across Steve’s collarbone and then down the center of his chest, sinking to his knees as his lips trail down Steve’s stomach and finally stop at the top of his jeans.

He pushes Steve’s legs apart a little more, fitting himself between them, and unzips his jeans. His fingernails scratch along the outside of Steve’s thighs as he drags his jeans and underwear down, setting Steve’s dick free. He barely gets them over Steve’s knees, just far enough that Steve can spread his legs enough to let him in again, and then Billy’s got his mouth on Steve’s dick, taking him down until he hits the back of his throat.

Steve’s hips jerk forward reflexively as he lets out a breathy moan, fingers tangling in Billy’s curls. Billy just takes it, setting a steady pace bobbing up and down on Steve’s dick, humming in that way that drives him absolutely crazy. Steve yanks on Billy’s hair, making Billy groan around his dick, and then he’s swallowing around the head as it hits the back of his throat, blue eyes peering up at Steve through those beautiful, long lashes. His eyes drop to Billy’s mouth, to his lips which are red and swollen where they’re stretched around his dick, spit dripping out the sides. It’s such a pretty sight, one Steve doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to, thinks he could come from that alone; but he’s got something else in mind and he knows Billy does, too.

Steve lets his finger fall to Billy’s bottom lip for a second, and then taps Billy’s cheek, signaling that he’s close, and Billy pops off. He nips gently at the underside of Steve’s dick, eliciting another moan from him, and then stands up, going to the bedside table to fish out a bottle of lube while Steve finishes taking off his pants. He walks back over and straddles Steve’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. The bottle of lube is still in his hand as he leans in and kisses Steve, wet and sloppy, tongue forcing its way into Steve’s mouth and making him taste himself, grinding his ass against Steve’s dick.

Steve knows what Billy wants, knows he’s desperate to get Steve’s dick inside of him, but he’s not interested in giving Billy exactly what he wants. He’s spent all day in class, half-hard and frustrated as all hell because of this absolute tease of a boy, and he’s not about to just let him have his way.

“Want you to fuck me.” Billy pants into his mouth.

“No.” Steve answers, shaking his head, and Billy actually whines at that, grinding against Steve a little harder.

“What do you mean no?” He asks.

“Not gonna fuck you like that tonight, babe.” Steve says, and Billy pulls back just enough to glare at him.

“Listen, Harrington, I didn’t spend the whole day getting you all hot and bothered just for kicks.” He bites out. “I swear if you don’t fuck me…” Billy’s words are cut off when Steve’s legs wrap around his hips and he flips them over so that he’s on top. Billy lets out an irritated growl and Steve grins triumphantly above him. He snatches the lube out of Billy’s hand and doesn’t break eye contact as he pops open the cap, squirting a generous amount onto his own fingers. For a second Billy’s eyes light up with excitement, thinking Steve was bluffing. But that look of excitement drops when Steve lifts up onto his knees, and reaches his lubed up hand behind himself.

“Not what I had in mind, Harrington.” Billy rolls his eyes in irritation and Steve grins again, letting out an exaggerated moan as he sinks his own finger into himself.

“Let me see you at least, babe,” Billy growls, and Steve just shakes his head. Billy’s not sure what drives him more wild: the fact that Steve’s fingers are in his own ass instead of Billy’s or the fact that he’s not the direct source of Steve’s ecstasy. He’s so frustrated that he can’t stop the agitated whine that escapes his mouth as he watches Steve fuck himself on his fingers; only able to tell when he adds a second and third by the way his face twists up as he adjusts to each addition.

“Shhh…” Steve whispers, leaning forward to press a finger to Billy’s lips. Billy whimpers, taking the digit into his mouth and sucking on it. He’s always had an oral fixation, it’s one of the first things Steve noticed about him. Always smoking, chewing on that necklace of his, biting at his nails - words can’t express how pleased Steve was to find out that said oral fixation carried over into the bedroom. It manifested in various ways - From immensely enthusiastic blowjobs to sucking on any inch of skin his mouth could find to gagging on Steve’s fingers while Steve fucked him from behind.

Steve scissors the fingers in his ass a bit, making sure he’s good and ready to take Billy’s dick. Billy’s not huge, in fact he’s pretty average in length, but what he lacks in length he makes up for in thickness. The first time Billy ever tried to fuck him, Steve chickened out, insisting there was no way he would fit. It earned him several weeks of teasing and gloating from Billy, sans any actual pressure to let Billy try again; Billy’s always been more than happy to be the one getting fucked. But that didn’t make it any less embarrassing, and it didn’t make Steve any less proud of himself when he finally took all five inches of Billy’s dick up his ass. Just like he’s about to do now.

Except this time he intends to have full control.

Billy moans around Steve’s fingers in his mouth, watching through hooded eyes as Steve pulls his fingers out of his ass and reaches for the lube. There’s something oddly endearing about the way he fumbles with opening the bottle with only one hand, not even trying to take his other hand back from Billy, like it’s an olive branch he’s extended to placate Billy at least a little bit after refusing him what he really wants. It settles something warm in Billy’s chest and he reaches up to grab Steve’s wrist, slowly drawing back his fingers until they’re out of his mouth. He curls up just enough to plant a wet kiss on Steve’s chin, and grins when Steve tilts his head down the rest of the way to press their lips together.

Steve wraps a slick hand around Billy’s dick as they kiss and is amazed to find how impossibly hard he is despite how little attention his dick has actually received. He gives it a few tugs, eliciting several deep moans from Billy, and then pulls away from the kiss.

Billy watches in awe as Steve gets into position above him, one hand on Billy’s chest while the other guides his dick to his hole. He sinks all the way down - tight, wet heat swallowing Billy up until Steve’s fully seated in his lap.

Steve rolls his hips forward, feeling Billy’s girth tug and pull at his opening, shuddering at the way it stretches him open and fills him up. Billy lets out a low groan, fingers digging into the meat of Steve’s hips while his own hips thrust upwards. Steve snakes a hand up Billy’s chest and pinches his nipple hard, a reprimand that has Billy grunting in irritation.

“Why are you such a goddamn asshole?” Billy grinds out, glaring up at Steve.

“I’m the one doing the fucking, Hargrove.” Steve responds, giving his hips another exaggerated, pointed grind. Billy’s responding groan sounds like it’s been punched out of him, gnawing at his bottom lip as he tries not to thrust up into Steve again. Steve starts rocking back and forth on his dick faster, hands splayed out over Billy’s chest for support as he lifts up on his haunches and drops back down.

Billy thought what he wanted was to get fucked, to get Steve’s dick inside of him and come apart at the feeling of Steve pounding into him, but this is ten times better. He doesn’t think anything could beat the way Steve is just _using_ him, letting out guttural moan after guttural moan as he fucks himself on his dick, skin all the way from his face down to his groin flushed deep red with exertion.

He lifts a hand to wrap around Steve’s dick, fingers tingling with the need to just touch, but Steve smacks his hand away.

“No touching.” He scolds and Billy pouts.

“Please…” he begs. Steve shakes his head, but his hands trail down Billy’s sides. His fingers graze over Billy’s skin so softly that it agitates Billy more; the juxtaposition between how gentle Steve’s hands are and the way his hole clenches down around Billy’s dick like an iron vice as it nearly glides out of him when he leans forward almost too much. Steve presses his palms into Billy’s, linking their fingers together, and then pins them down against the mattress above Billy’s head.

“No. Touching.” He says, emphasizing each word with a bite to Billy’s earlobe. He stays bent over like that, panting into the side of Billy’s face while he grinds back onto his dick again. The angle is perfect, forcing the girth of Billy’s dick to press up against his prostate with each grind of his hips, sending shockwaves of pleasure up and down his spine. It also allows his dick to find a little relief in the friction between their stomachs, precum mixing with the sweat that’s already gathered on their skin. He’s approaching the edge quickly, can feel the heat of climax building in his groin.

“God, you feel so good…” Steve moans, punching another groan out of Billy with a particularly harsh thrust of his hips.

Billy would normally say something back, tell Steve to keep going, tell him how close he is to coming, but he’s not sure if that would encourage Steve to keep going or to slow down and torture him further. He’s teetering right on the edge, whole body trembling as he tries to keep from thrusting up when Steve grinds down, desperate to seek out his own release. He’s not used to having no control like this. Normally he hates the feeling of being out of control, but there’s something euphoric about this. He trusts Steve, knows he’d never do anything to hurt him or betray that trust. So he lets himself get lost in the feeling of Steve pressing up against him, using his body to get himself off.

Steve’s hips pick up the pace, moving faster and faster as he chases his own orgasm. In the last few seconds before he topples over the edge, he lets go of Billy’s hands so he can grab his face and kiss him deeply. Warmth spreads from his tailbone all the way up his spine, sweat prickling at his skin, and he comes between their bellies, harder than he has in a while. He bites down on Billy’s bottom lip as the other boy moans into his mouth, fingers digging into the flesh of Steve’s ass as he comes inside of him.

Steve lets go of Billy’s lip, pecking him once more before letting his head fall to Billy’s shoulder, panting into his neck as they both come down from the high. He can feel Billy’s heart pounding wildly in his chest, matching his own heartbeat, and then he feels the tell-tale rumble of laughter.

“Damn, Harrington,” Billy says, chuckling as he cranes his neck to look down at Steve’s face. “Gotta get you riled up like that more often.” Steve would flip him off, but he’s exhausted, arms boneless where they rest next to Billy’s head. He opts instead to bite at Billy’s neck and clench down around Billy’s dick still inside of him, which earns something between a shriek and a groan from Billy as he squirms beneath him.

“Fuck you.” Billy grunts and Steve just grins into his neck.

“Already did that.” He answers, and Billy laughs again, wrapping his arms around Steve and squeezing, pressing kisses into Steve’s hair.

They’re a mess and Steve’s not all too excited about the clean-up that is inevitable, but he’s too tired and pleased with himself to let himself worry about that yet. For now, he just wants to lie here with Billy, reveling in the afterglow of a damn good fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are appreciated! ^_^
> 
> And if you feel like it, come say Hi! on the [tumblrs](https://blahblahblaharringrove.tumblr.com)


End file.
